Sometida
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: Todos tenían un precio y Sasuke había encontrado el suyo. Un mes de sufrimiento por una vida de felicidad no sonaba tan mal… (Sasuhina Three-shot)


Título: Sometida

Summary: Todos tenían un precio y Sasuke había encontrado el suyo. Un mes de sufrimiento por una vida de felicidad no sonaba tan mal…

Autor: Akai Yume

Tipo: Three-shot

Personajes: Hinata H. / Sasuke U.

Categoría: Drama/romance

Rated: M

 **Parte 1**

Hinata respiró profundo cuando una de las secretarias de aquella oficina le indicó que podía pasar. Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro siguió los pasos de la mujer hasta aquella habitación, Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba sentado en su escritorio mirándola expectante.

El pensamiento de huir la invadió, se sintió como una presa a punto de ser devorada. Si su padre se enteraba que estaba a punto de suplicarle a un Uchiha sería desheredada al instante.

―¿Qué deseas, Hyuuga? ―preguntó directo, sin siquiera un saludo de cortesía en cuanto la puerta de la oficina fue cerrada.

 _"_ _Naruto lo vale"_ , se recordó como un mantra para calmarse.

―Necesito que apruebes el proyecto de Naruto ―esperaba algún gesto de sorpresa, pero sólo recibió una sonrisa, demasiado arrogante para su gusto, como si Sasuke supiera de antemano que ella le pediría aquello.

―Toma asiento por favor ―dijo Sasuke señalando el sofá de la oficina y sentándose en el mismo, no habló hasta que Hinata se sentó junto a él―. Hasta donde estoy informado, el señor Uzumaki presentó la propuesta para su proyecto pero fue rechazada.

―Su proyecto es bueno, Naruto es un hombre trabajador y dará buenos resultados, yo lo sé.

―No, no lo sabes ―la interrumpió―, eres sólo la noviecita rica que nunca ha trabajado en su vida y cree que con buenas intenciones se puede triunfar.

Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hasta su escritorio, sacando de entre sus cajones filas de documentos.

―Hay decenas de proyectos mejores que los de Uzumaki y aun así fueron rechazados por el riesgo de pérdida, esto es una empresa seria, no un fondo de caridad ―le extendió una carpeta, Hinata tardó un poco en reaccionar y tomarla, no le bastó más que una ligera mirada para comprender que eran los documentos del proyecto de empresa que deseaba emprender su novio―. Te lo regalo, léelo o pídele a alguno de los trabajadores de tu padre que te explique porqué no es viable.

Hinata nunca había odiado a nadie, pero aquel Uchiha parecía un muy buen primer candidato; los tres habían estudiado juntos en su infancia, Naruto lo consideraba su mejor amigo pero hasta el momento aquel hombre no había siquiera mencionado el nombre del rubio. Si eran amigos debió aconsejarle en que cambiar para que el proyecto mejore, no sólo decirle que no servía. Aun podía recordar la tristeza en Naruto cuando le contó que no contaría con el capital para abrir su empresa soñada.

―Eres el hijo del dueño, si tú quisieras podrías ayudarlo.

―Podría decir lo mismo de ti, tu padre podría financiar aquello, ¿qué haces viniendo a mí en lugar de pedirle a papi?

Si pudiese ya lo habría hecho, pero Naruto era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse ayudar sólo por la relación que tenía con ella.

―Por favor, ayude a Naruto, haré lo que sea ―dijo en una perfecta reverencia de 90 grados; no le importaba si al final Naruto fracasara, así tuviese que usar la herencia que le dejó su madre para pagar aquello, necesitaba conseguirlo.

Sasuke la miró intrigado, conocía a los Hyuuga, Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi parecían cortados por la misma tijera, un grupo de prepotentes engreídos; a Hinata apenas y la conocía de sus días como estudiante y siempre fue alguien insignificante, pero ahora estaba frente a él, avergonzando a su familia al rogarle por algo tan tonto como un novio.

―¿Segura que harás lo que sea?

Hinata levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una convicción que no sabía que tenía.

―Lo haré, mientras esté en mis manos hacerlo.

―Arrodíllate ―ordenó.

Hinata no tuvo ni que pensarlo, su felicidad estaba en que Sasuke aceptara aquello, arrodillarse no era nada, se dejó caer al alfombrado piso sin quitarle la mirada encima.

Sasuke la miraba absorto, al fin mostraba alguna expresión y eso le daba esperanzas.

Una idea cruzó la mente del Uchiha al verla arrodillada en medio de la oficina intentando verse orgullosa en una posición tan poco propia de una mujer de su clase.

¿Qué tanto estaría dispuesta a sacrificarse por su noviecito?

Caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, el dulce rostro apenas a centímetros de su pene fue una imagen digna de ser fotografiada, era una lástima que sólo la asustaría, podía fácilmente imaginar aquellos finos labios tomándolo.

―Serás mi esclava por un mes.

Hinata lo miró, incomoda por la posición, esperando haber escuchado mal, ¿qué demonios quería decir con esclava?

―Sólo debes estar treinta días a mis servicios, harás lo que te diga, cuando lo diga, como lo diga, y yo no sólo aprobaré la propuesta de tu noviecito, durante esos días evitaré que pierda mi dinero. En el momento en que desobedezcas alguna de mis órdenes, así sea la más pequeña se acaba el acuerdo y exigiré el pago de mi préstamo, ¿no te parece una propuesta justa?

Claro que no lo era, ambos lo sabían, la manera en que la miraba Sasuke le daba a entender que aquello no era solamente tener a alguien que le limpie la casa o le lleve el café, había algo implícito y la posición en que estaban no dejaba lugar a dudas.

 _Habría sexo._

Tan escandalizada como podría estar en aquella situación trató de mantenerse sin expresión; Naruto le había dicho hace apenas unos días que no se sentía suficiente para ella, sin aquel negocio no se atrevería a ir con su padre y pedir su mano, si Sasuke no la ayudaba no podría ser feliz con el hombre que amaba.

Un mes de sufrimiento por una vida de felicidad no sonaba tan mal.

Aún tenía la idea de que Sasuke sólo quería humillarla, un Uchiha degradando a una Hyuuga debía ser tan gratificante como lo opuesto y su familia le había dejado claro que aquello era su más grande placer.

―Si acepto nadie deberá enterarse ―decirlo estaba resultando mil veces más difícil que pensarlo, en su mente sonaba factible, en la realidad sonaba estúpido―. Una vez acaben esos treinta días fingiremos que nunca ocurrió, nunca volverá a hacer mención de nada de lo pase en ese tiempo.

Sasuke se sorprendió gratamente, ¿en serio lo estaba pensando? Aquella muchacha era toda una cajita de sorpresas, podía notar el miedo en su mirada pero hablaba como si aquella propuesta fuera algo normal. No lo abofeteó ni se fue gritando que era un idiota, le estaba poniendo sus condiciones para una idea que ni él mismo había tomado en serio.

―Los caballeros no tenemos memoria.

―Lo sé, pero se lo estaba preguntando a usted.

 _Touché._

―Tienes mi palabra. Ponte de pie, firmemos un contrato.

Hinata siguió a Sasuke hasta el escritorio, lo vio sacar algunas hojas en blanco y escribir con letra pulcra y clara un contrato totalmente inverosímil, en unos minutos ya tenía un acuerdo completamente estipulado. Lo leyó tratando de buscar huecos legales, pero el tipo parecía un experto, había detallado una a una sus exigencias, e incluido las propias. La aclaración final era que ninguna de las partes podría usar información sobre lo que pasaría en la duración del contrato de ninguna forma en el futuro.

―Espero que seas consciente que esto no será miel sobre hojuelas una vez firmes, porque planeo follarte hasta por lugares donde no pensarías que se podría.

Hinata se sonrojó, aquella sentencia dicha de la boca de su verdugo tenía la finalidad de asustarla, y lo consiguió, pero siempre había sido cobarde, ya no era virgen, no tenía mucho que perder y al final lo borraría de su mente, pediría perdón a su sacerdote y respetaría a su esposo una vez diga sus votos.

Firmó sin mirar nada más que el papel, de haberlo hecho hubiese notado que Sasuke estaba igual o más impresionado que ella. Aquel pacto con el diablo había iniciado.

―Espero escuchar lo más pronto posible las buenas nuevas de la boca de Naruto ―dijo en modo de despedida Hinata.

―Acaba de empezar nuestro contrato querida, ahora te quiero de rodillas y con la boca abierta.

Aquel tono de voz no había sido suave, Sasuke no estaba bromeando, el contrato aún se encontraba sobre el escritorio y la tinta de su firma no se secaba por completo, nada había ocurrido y podía retractarse; pero ante todo era una mujer de palabra, no iba a lloriquear el primer día.

Bajó nuevamente quedando de rodillas, levantó la mirada y abrió los labios, haría lo posible para mantener su orgullo lo más intacto que pudiese.

Sasuke presionó el botón de su intercomunicador y le pidió a su secretaria que no dejara entrar a nadie hasta que él lo autorice, luego abrió su bragueta y sacó su miembro.

―Hoy lo haré fácil, sólo chuparás mi polla ―lo vio masajear su pene hasta que la erección se hizo notoria―. ¿Has tenía una polla en tu boca antes?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, Naruto se lo había sugerido en algunas ocasiones pero ella supo cómo evadir el tema fingiendo no entendía a lo que se refería, sólo había tenido sexo con su novio y tan pocas veces que podía contarlas con los dedos de sus manos, aquellas cosas estaban destinadas a la vida conyugal y aún no estaba casados.

Cuando Sasuke posicionó su pene frente a su rostro se sorprendió, nunca había visto uno tan de cerca, quiso detallar la forma, le pareció fascinante en lugar de aterrador, los hombres y mujeres eran demasiado diferentes.

―Lámelo ―ordenó.

Obediente, tomó el pene entre sus manos, era grande, se sentía suave pero firme y estaba caliente, acercó más sus labios y sacó la lengua, el sabor era completamente inexplicable, no era tan terrible como imaginó sería; movió su lengua desde la base hasta la punta varias veces, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo mal pero tampoco importaba, ella sólo debía cumplir con su parte del trato sin quejarse, no ser una experta.

Sasuke la dejó aprender por su cuenta, la vio tocar y lamer su pene unos minutos, pero al parecer no tenía ni idea del proceso, la tomó de la muñeca y le mostró a Hinata su propia palma.

―Escupe ―dijo.

―¿Usarás saliva en tu… allí?

―Creo que es un algo obvio.

―Eso es asqueroso.

Sasuke la miró sarcástico, tomó la mano de ella y escupió en la palma, la sintió respingar, luego colocó aquella mano sobre su pene y la cubrió con su propia mano, empezando con los movimientos.

―Tendrás que aprender rápido, no soy conocido precisamente por mi paciencia.

Después de unos minutos de aquel vaivén la dejó hacerlo sola; Hinata mantuvo el ritmo, haciendo todo como se lo habían indicado, sintiendo como aquel pene se endurecía aún más, la punta más brillante por el líquido preseminal que brotaba volviendo el proceso más sucio y pegajoso.

―Abre la boca ―le había indicado mientras le apartaba la mano, no esperó siquiera a que ella reaccionara, metió su pene aquella dulce boca que lo había provocado en cuanto entró a la oficina.

Fue instintivo, ni bien su polla había invadido aquella cavidad cuando la sintió succionar, ¿cómo podía no tener idea de cómo masturbarlo pero parecía bastante competente en una felación? La lengua tocó puntos sensibles y lo hizo sisear por el placer, pensaba ser bueno pero se lo estaba haciendo difícil, le gustaba el sexo duro y lo único en que podía pensar era en follar esa boca lo más fuerte que pudiese.

La tomó el cabello y empujó su miembro aún más profundo, los movimientos cada vez más rápidos y erráticos, cuando se sintió a punto de correrse la alejó y terminó en su mano, le indicó se sentara, fue al lavamanos a limpiarse. Un baño en la oficina era un privilegio conveniente.

Cuando regresó se encontró con la mirada vidriosa de la muchacha, le había gustado, se veía acalorada en el buen sentido, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron casi pudo distinguir frustración. Le indicó los horarios en que la necesitaba y en donde, y por mucho que Hinata quisiera oponerse pues aquello le obligaba a cancelar algunas actividades sociales asintió y se marchó de la oficina en cuanto Sasuke se lo permitió.

Caminó hacia la calle sin despedirse de nadie en el camino, aun perturbada por la sensación de tener un pene en su boca, asustada por haber disfrutado de la sensación de sumisión en aquel lugar. Miró su aspecto en el reflejo de un cristal de una de las muchas tiendas comerciales del sector, al parecer mantenía su ropa correctamente colocada, su larga falda apenas un poco polvosa en la zona de las rodillas, algo que se desvaneció con una sacudida; pero había cambiado, pudo notarlo, se veía exactamente igual pero se sentía como una mujer diferente.

.

.

.

.

Para las personas que me siguen en mis redes sociales saben que este año he estado trabajando en otro fandom y en otra plataforma, he intentado terminar las historias incompletas que tengo pero el final de Naruto arruinó la mayoría y es muy difícil hacerlo.

NAP (Naruto All Project) me ha convencido de volver con un proyecto grupal, ayer Hitory chan empezó con su historia, ahora es mi turno y en los siguientes días grandes y antiguos escritores del grupo se unirán para intentar alegrarles el día.

Espero que mi historia les haya gustado, háganmelo saber en los comentarios y nos vemos pronto ^^

Los quiere.

 _Akai yume_


End file.
